utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Akuma no Kiss wa Honoo yori Hageshiku
Audition Song 2 |previous = Knight no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku 騎士のKissは雪より優しく |next = Knight no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku (off-vocal) 騎士のKissは雪より優しく (off-vocal) |current track = Akuma no Kiss wa Honoo yori Hageshiku 悪魔のKissは炎より激しく}} The second track from [[Audition Song 2|' Audition Song 2']], by Jinguji Ren voiced by Suwabe Junichi. CD Rankings *'Oricon - #47' *'Daily Oricon - #21' *'Oricon' - Appeared 14 times *'CDTV - #69' Translation Whichever you choose, it’ll be difficult; Will it be me or one of the others? My heart seems confused by this It’s too late to turn back to the ‘me’ from yesterday! Ah, with this sweet sigh, my emotions are torn apart! Your innocent lips, I want to snatch them away! Your thoughts on what a true kiss is, won’t you teach me what they are? If you don’t, then with this hot kiss more intense than flames, I’ll just seal your lips! So if I see such doubt in your eyes, Here, shall I teach you from the beginning? Because I can’t lie to these feelings, I give myself to you! Ah, I know a lot about playful love, but I’ll swear throughout the world to true love with only you! My lonliness within the white sheets melts and drains away Fleeting like a flower, I’m intoxicated by your fragrance! You are the warmth that’s softly opening my heart My lonliness within the white sheets melts and drains away I already won’t let this go! I want to hold you and this powerful dream close! Love’s flame continues to flicker! You whom I finally met by chance, only you have always, always been bringing me everlasting happiness, at all times!Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Romaji dochira ka erabu nante muzukashii ORE wa minna no mono datta no ni sa konna ni mo HAATO ga kuruisou da mou modorenai　kinou no ORE ni Ah sono amai toiki ni　kanjou ga chigiresou sa tsumi no nai kimi no kuchibiru o　tsuyoku tsuyoku ubaitai kimi no omoi o sana no kuchidzukede　oshiete kurenai kai? kimi kara shinai naraba　honoo yori mo hageshii kono atsui Kiss de sono kuchibiru fusagu dake da yo sonna ni utagai no me de miru nara hora ICHI kara oshiete ageyou ka kono kimochi ni tsuwari wa nai kara kimi dake ni ORE o ageru Ah asobi no koi wa sou　takusan shitteru keredo honki no koi wa kimi dake da to　sekaijuu ni chikaeru sa shiroi SHIITSU no naka no kodoku wa　tokete nakunatte iku hana no youni hakanai　kimi no kaori ni yoishireru ORE no kokoro sotto hiraku　kimi wa hidamari shiroi SHIITSU no naka no kodoku wa　tokete nakunatte iku mou hanasanai tsuyoku　yume to kimi o dakishimetai ai no honoo　yurameiteku yatto deaeta kimi dake o zutto zutto eikyuu ni shiawase ni suru kara　itsudemo Kanji どちらか選ぶなんて難しい オレはみんなのものだったのにさ こんなにもハートが狂いそうだ もう戻れない　昨日のオレに Ahその甘い吐息に　感情がちぎれそうさ 罪のない君の唇を　強く強く奪いたい 君の想いを真実のくちづけで　教えてくれないかい? 君からしないならば　炎よりも激しいこの 熱いkissでその唇塞ぐだけだよ そんなに疑いの目で見るなら ほらイチから教えてあげようか この気持ちに偽りはないから 君だけにオレをあげる Ah遊びの恋はそう　たくさん知ってるけれど 本気の恋は君だけだと　世界中に誓えるさ 白いシーツの中の孤独は　溶けてなくなっていく 花のように儚い　君の香りに酔いしれる オレの心そっと開く　君は陽だまり 白いシーツの中の孤独は　溶けてなくなっていく もう離さない強く　夢と君を抱きしめたい 愛の炎　揺らめいてく やっと出逢えた君だけをずっとずっと永久に 幸せにするから　いつでも From kasi-time.com (Japanese) References Category:Songs on Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Repeat Category:Songs on Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC Category:Music Category:Audition Song Category:Insert Song Category:Songs by Jinguji Ren